Proof Positive
by Snakelady Frohike
Summary: It's Frohike's Baby! But we all knew that already!


Proof Positive  
By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
  
~Frohike, Jimmy, Mulder, and Scully belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Studios. This story is a work of fiction and was no way endorsed or acknowledged by C.C. Rated Pg. ~  
  
Frohike glanced at his watch, impatient as always. What was taking so long? Jimmy ran out of the drug store.  
  
"I don't have enough change." He panted.  
  
Frohike glared at the blonde man.  
  
"Why don't you just buy it?" Jimmy grumbled. "It's embarrassing having the clerk stare at me."  
  
Frohike didn't answer Jimmy but gave the man extra change. While Jimmy went back into the store, Frohike felt a conflict of emotions. Before now, he knew she was and he knew it was his; he didn't need to get her the test to be certain of it. But she had made it clear that she wanted to be positive that she was before she made the announcement.   
  
Mulder had been gone for almost two months now and still no one had a clue as to where he was. He had consoled her during that long absence. It happened just the one time, in her apartment. It surprised him more than it had surprised her. But they never spoke of it after it had happened. It had been a fluke and he knew she was embarrassed about it, but he never was. To think upon it gave him strength when he needed it most.   
  
Jimmy finally came out and gave him the paper bag with the purchased item inside and Frohike didn't wait for Jimmy to buckle up before he pulled out of the parking lot. There was silence all the way to the Warehouse. Frohike dropped Jimmy off at home and went to deliver the requested item.  
  
When he was at her door, he hesitated a moment before knocking, trying to divine what her reaction towards a positive reading would be. Would she be happy? Angry? Sad? Would she keep it or want to get rid of it? A thousand questions turned into an anxious miasma of self-doubt. He wanted to turn back. He didn't have to do this. She could go out and find out on her own, he didn't have to be there while she did it. But he knew that was a lie. He did have to be there. He couldn't abandon her like Mulder had.   
  
She opened the door after he knocked. Her face, lovely as always, did not show the anxiety he knew his did.  
  
"Come in, Frohike. Would you like something to calm your nerves while I see to this?" And she took the paper bag from his hand.  
  
"Yes, I think I would, Scully."  
  
"I told you, when we're alone like this, it's Dana." She smiled back at him and escorted him to a lounge chair.  
  
He was a nervous wreck and gratefully accepted a cup of hot Chamomile tea while she went to the rest room. His stomach was all knotted up and he thought he was getting a headache, then he realized his teeth were clamped tightly shut and tried to relax his jaw.  
  
It felt like hours had passed. He hadn't kept track of the time. His head jerked up as he heard the bathroom door open and he stood as she entered the room, carrying the test with her, her face unreadable. Was he sweating?  
  
"I'm pregnant, Melvin." She said simply and showed him the tests results.  
  
Frohike blinked and felt his heart jump. "Now what happens?"  
  
"The Bureau has excellent child care benefits."  
  
"You're going to keep it?" He asked hopeful. Please, God, let her keep it!  
  
She nodded. "Can you please use discretion with this, Melvin? I want to be the one to announce it."  
  
"They'll ask who it belongs to, you know." Frohike looked her in the eye.  
  
She shook her head. "No, they wont."  
  
And he knew she was right. They'd all assume that it was Mulder's. He supposed it would be better that way. Only the three of them needed to know the way of it. It was, he supposed, the way it had to be. He was not meant to be a father, at least not yet. He had no time to devote to it. Part of him regretted that, but it was true. He took her hand. Her hands were soft despite the fact her gun finger had the calluses of repeated use. They squeezed each other's hands in mutual understanding and not long after, Frohike left, trundling back to his less than ordinary life with the knowledge that he would be a silent father. She would refuse his financial aide towards child support, but she would not begrudge him emotional support.   
  
He went to bed that night but did not sleep, too aware of what the future denied him. Or was it what he denied himself?   
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
